Stubborn Belief
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Lee just doesn't get it, and Neji wants to show him. Or is there something more. NejiLee


**Well, second one for the Challenge, this time Neji, this one isn't so good, but then again, when do I write good? XD I need much more practice, because after awhile I just get bored and plump, I suck. **

**Oh, and this is a bit higher rated, because there's a smex scene, you can't even read any bad bit's thought, because quite frankly I'm terrible at those sort of things! **

**Not that I need to write them all the time, fluffy cuteness its pretty much good for me, I like fluffy love! But a bit of hard core lovin' is okay to, cus I also love sadistic, or just Plan pushy or cool Seme's.  
**

**Seriously, I'm sick in bed and I need something to do XD so I just write, so pass on your ideas and I will give you much love peeps. I love out of this world ideas, like ones that aren't just in the Naruto world, sort of like my Kitty Lee and Gaara story. 8D **

**Which I will hopefully update sometime soon,  
**

**Enjoy this crappy written story D:  
**

**Tara-kiki**

---

**Stubborn Belief**

Lee could feel his body tumble as his head connected with the rough bark of the forests tree. A hand was clamped around the back of his head, making sure to steady his body as he fell the the ground, hands falling against the dirt covered ground.

Neji had beaten him, again, and this time he had damaged his head pretty badly. A few droplets of blood fell down his forehead and battered in to his sweat sicken hair.

"Idiot, I warned you" Neji pulled Lee up, and leant him against the tree. His purplish white eyes went over the mark over Lee's head then to his face. There were a few bruises, nothing that would mark him permanently.

Lee groaned, lifting a hand to wipe the blood off his forehead. He had hit the tree pretty hard.

"Mmmm, But I was pretty close this time…" Lee mumbled, letting his arm fall back on to the ground.

Neji snorted. "Yeah right, Lee, not only are you a moron, you think you can achieve everything with hard work. Impossible." He shook his head as he spoke, and sat on Lee's Legs.

"No its not, Gai sensei-" Neji lifted a hand and put it over Lee's mouth.

"Lee, you are not Gai" Neji stared directly at Lee, eyes not moving from his face. "Nor will you ever be him. You are you. He might achieve, but that doesn't mean you will."

The black haired Ninja stared back, eyes looking disbelieving as he tried to shake his head. Of course he could achieve, he had done it before, plenty of times, he could beat Neji if he really tried.

The hand that was over his mouth moved so that Neji could lean an elbow against his chest. "You never learn, do you, no matter how many times I hit you over the head, no matter how many times you lose, you never listen to what I say" Neji said, shaking his head as if Pitying Lee.

Lee twisted his head to the side and managed to free his mouth from Neji's hand. "That's because it's not my way. Hard work came through for me, and it still does." His mouth closed as he noticed the frustrated look on Neji's face.

"Lee, you truly are an idiot" Neji could feel a flush on his face as he glared down at the weaker ninja. "You bleeding, sweaty, and vulnerable and you still have the guts to tell me I'm wrong…"

Lee breath hitched as Neji led a hand down his chest, pushing firmly as he came to his lower stomach. Neji's breath was different as well; he could hear it, feel it even as he breathed against his neck.

"If you listened to me once and awhile…" Lips trailed across the skin of his neck as Lee moved his mouth in a silent moan. "I wouldn't have to show you how weak you really are"

'_No that's not it; I wouldn't like you if you listened…' _

A hand moved over his belly, and flickered lightly over his abdomen, causing him to gasp loudly. It was a good feeling, but not one he particularly wanted to feel from his rival. A blush was steadily making its way over his face as Neji moved his hand against him.

It was a normal procedure now, if he lost badly enough that he couldn't fight back, then Neji would try and get the message through his head a different way. He had never gone as far as to hurt him badly enough to leave him a scar thought.

"N-Neji can y-you slow down" Lee's breath hitched again as Neji ignored him and continued with what he was doing.

"Shut up Lee" The tongue that was lapping against his neck retreated for a moment as he spoke. "Its obvious your body wants it."

A small groan escaped parted lips and Neji started again.

"Neji" He could have sworn it was his own voice whimpering that. Lee bit his lip, and arched his back against the dirt. It wasn't him, this wasn't happening, he wasn't giving up so he didn't have to worry.

"Neji…"

His shirt was slipped over his arms along with his waist band. By the time Neji had gotten all his clothes off, he could feel a heat pooling around his stomach angrily. His hands gripped in the dirt, resisting the urge to grab Neji and beg him to hurry up.

Brown hair swayed slightly as hand pulled a slim, strangely un-muscled body against his own, groaning as he entered heat.

"Neji…Nnnnn"

It didn't hurt. Maybe, well it did. It hurt quite a bit. Lee let out a gasp of surprise, and grasped Neji's shoulders for support. It was starting to feel a little better as Neji rocked his hips, but the heat was making the wound on his forehead, and the one Neji had created on his waist pang with sudden bouts of pain.

Neji rocked slowly, then moved up to grab Lee's mouth with his own. Lee's mouth was warm, and tasted of spice and curry. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip past the others lips.

Lee complied by parting his mouth and Letting Neji have more access. The pain was starting to go, and was now been replaced by small bouts of pleasure.

But the position was slightly uncomfortable; Lee dropped his legs and moved them so they hooked themselves around Neji's clothed waist. The fact that he was the only one naked hadn't crossed his mind until now, and he found it a little embarrassing.

But he shouldn't, he hadn't given up yet.

"It hurts Neji…" Lee mumbled in to Neji's mouth. The other boy pulled away, and moved forward a little so Lee could grip him a little better.

"It will get better" Neji said in reply, face flushed in pleasure. "Just...Nnnn move…"

Lee obeyed and rocked his body along with Neji's movements. He was right, after a few minutes the pain had subsided a little more, and his body started to get used to the feeling.

"Mmmm…Neji…"

Whimpering again. Neji felt a smirk on his lips as he continued; he would be finished in a minute. He rocked his body again, this time harder, groaning as he released and fell against Lee's shoulder.

He pulled away from Lee shakily, and leant his back against the tree as he watched the black haired ninja shakily grab his clothes and put them on. To say he looked exhausted would be an understatement.

Once dressed, Lee stumbled over to Neji, ignoring the pain that was going through his body, and sat on the ground. He moved himself so he was leaning against Neji's chest, clutching the white fabric the other wore between his fingers.

"You still believe in hard work?" Neji asked, shifting against Lee's weight.

There was a pause, then a smile. "Yes…" Lee replied softly, closing his eyes tiredly. "I still…I still believe in it…"

A small smile came on to Neji's lips. Truthfully, he wouldn't rather have it any other way. If Lee, even once listened to him, he wouldn't want him the way he did.

Perhaps his stubbornness and his continuous belief was the thing that made him attracted towards him.

In the end, Neji wasn't sure who was teaching who a lesson.

But, it didn't matter to him as long as the both of them could rest together like this.

---


End file.
